spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Tailed Spinny boi- A
History In 2017 the soul type A moved from there flower forest to Jamma now making them an invasive spices witch puts them at risk to hunters. Habitat This spices originally comes from a small flower forest close by a salty beach(The Bewildered Forest), there ecosystem has high amounts of wind, salt, and colorful trees. Other animals that could be found in this area are large birds, dragons and the mystical thunder leggy. But you can no longer find this spices in there flower forests as they migrated to Jamma do to a sudden rise in dragon population. This spices can now be found on the edge of Seripea and Mt Shiveer. Old Habitat: https://spinnyboizaj.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bewildered_Forest?venotify=created Food Natural foods: Pokiz fruit, Pokiz flowers, Pokiz seeds(All this stuff comes from Pokiz trees, a rare tree found in flower forests), Honey, Small birds, cockroaches, Twigs, Grasses, Dandy lions, and snakes. Can be feed if captive: (Natural foods they gather ^ )Bamboo, flowers(non toxic), fish, and bugs(non toxic). Appearence As you can clearly see this spinny boi has two tails but this spices of boi's fur changes due to the season, In the summer there fur is in what you call "Forest blending" where there fur will be, orange, blue, brown, black, red, pink or purple but in the colder seasons there fur is in "Arctic blending" where there fur will change to white, cream, or black. And during spring and fall there fur is "mixed" where they have there "Forest blending" and "Arctic blending" together on there pelt. But if to stressed they can change fur early or not at all. During the winter these bois will try and become as big and fluffy as they can, putting on sheep cloaks, Yeti clawsstreaked wing hair and some times even a parka, they do this because of there small size and not wanting to freeze during the cold months of winter. Come in all colors except Neon, Yellow, and Green. (Pastel Yellow is allowed) Eyes: Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple.// Size: Commonly bigger in size.// Soul is between there eyes and up a little bit Behavior They are very active and check there territories often, also a very social spices commonly making tribes with large populations of the spices. The leaders of soul type A tribes often if almost 99.9% of the time have purple eyes. Females will also sit on there young kinda like a bird till they grow there thicker fur to handle the harsh winds and cold, They also take turns caring for there young. //Blue eyes: Better at fighting, more aggressive//Purple eyes: Leader of there tribes//Yellow eyes: Gather things and craft// Green eyes: Gather Plants, berries, (ext) and heal// Common fears: Dragons, large birds, Fire, smoke, Any kind of sudden heat, Large moving objects(Cars, plains, boats, even a large snowball being rolled around, ext) They commonly have 1 mate in there life time, having more then one mate is considered wrong, and is banishment worthy. If a pair never had giplings and found new mates its alright, but in there levom's its wrong to have giplings with more then one. This means there also picky when finding a mate. DNA This boi, due to its odd DNA it is very hard to mix them with another spices and get normal, healthy results. Scientists are working to find out why this happens. Translations Words we understand so far: Mitl: what they call there spices // Hurp: A mother // Alapaster: Winter/ cold season // Gipling: A baby or "pup" // Effloreseence: Spring/ time of mud // Sts: A day/ 24 hours // Fall: Tuttering // Min: Tie // Half an hour: Rue // Sun: Month // Levom: Clan/ Tribe // Year: Quarter // Hour: ruu // Second: Sond // Sev: Hope/ happy place // Leaders Mou: In there scrolls it clam's hes the founder of "Leadership and wisdom", In drawings he is shown as a purple spirit, and its wrote down that he has some kind of galixy look to his fur. Vco: Through speaking with some members of the spices, "he founded, hunting, fighting, protecting, and judgement", they speak of him as a "neon blue spirit with magic swifter then the waves of any ocean storm". Loa: Again speaking with the locals of this spices, "he founded love, and healing. And showed them the ways of healing and loyalty." Some claim hes a "bright green spirit, with a mystical touch. Only the purest can meet him, let alone see him." Rcl: Most don't remember much about him, other then his yellow glow and creative personality. But some say hes the "missing spirit" as after getting into a fight with his brothers, he had disappeared to who knows where. Its claimed by the elders he has an apprentice but little to nothing is known about them. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Fan Made Category:Rare species Category:Endangered bois Category:Endangered spinny boiz Category:Invasive species